whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lore of the Celestials
The Lore of the Celestials allows the Namaru to carry the Divine Will to the other Houses, to strengthen their efforts and to direct them. They could even take over their evocations completely if they thought it necessary. This is the Lore than allowed the Namaru to commune with the power of Faith as well as with their fellow Elohim. Abilities * Lamp of Faith: This evocation allows a Devil to detect the presence of mortals or other demons in her vicinity by causing their store of Faith to flare like a beacon that only she can see. Individuals glow with a pale blue light, varying in intensity depending on the strength of their Faith, while non-living objects lose color, fading into dark silhouettes. High-Torment: Monstrous Devils receive the opposite effect of this evocation; their eyes see only those individuals whose souls have become so hollowed out by their evil acts that they are literal voids of spiritual energy. * Send Vision: In their former role as the Creator's divine Heralds, the Namaru were often called upon to convey God's messages across the length and breadth of the cosmos, delivering Heaven's commands as potent visions that filled a Celestials mind with images of majesty and wonder. After the Fall, the Devils still made extensive use of this Lore, communicating detailed orders to their subordinates in the rebel host or smiting their foes with frightening visions of infernal wrath. High-Torment: Monstrous Devils use this evocation to shock or frighten their foes in battle. * Pillar of Faith: Throughout the birth of the cosmos and the early days of Paradise, the Heralds were at the forefront of every major effort mandated by Heaven, bolstering the energies of other Celestials wherever necessary. High-Torment: Monstrous Devils may use this evocation only to block or negate the efforts of another. * The Fire of Heaven: This evocation allows the Devil to channel her Faith as a withering blast of pure white fire, smiting her target with the wrath of a fallen angel. High-Torment: Monstrous Devils are unable to focus the fiery power of their Faith in a concentrated bolt. It erupts from them in all directions as a storm of raging energy instead. * Hand of Faith: The mandate of the first Celestial House was to act as the voice of the Creator and to ensure that His Grand Design was fulfilled within the bounds of angelic free will. If one of the Celestials deviated too far from the Creator's design in the process of Creation, the Heralds were able to manipulate the evocation as it happened, modifying the outcome to within acceptable limits. Although this mandate was only rarely enforced, this evocation more than any other spawned the tendency of the other Houses to jealously guard their prerogatives and regard the Heralds with no small amount of resentment. High-Torment: Monstrous Devils are not able to manipulate other demons' evocations, but they can cause evocations targeted at them to rebound and affect their initiators. References *DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 175-176 Category:Demon: The Fallen glossary Category:Lores (DTF)